Slipped Away
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Sasuke is obsessed over killing Itachi. Naruto only wants Sasuke to see him. When Naruto seeks Itachi to kill him what will Sasuke do. Songfic Slipped Away by Avril Lavinge. NaruXSasu


Punker: (Sigh)

Naruto: I wonder if we should ask her what's wrong?

Sasuke: Leave her alone...

Naruto: But Sasuke...

Sasuke: If she inflicts any torture of fangirls on me I'll kill you!

Naruto: Point taken...

Chapter one...

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

Sasuke sat on the stairs over looking the city watching the sunset. He looked to his left and saw he was alone which wasn't right. Someone should be here sitting with him. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked back out over the city trying drowned out the feelings he had. He missed him so bad and he was so sad. He felt regret in his heart as he remembered what last thing he had done to him had been.

_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

"You are the biggest jerk in the world!" yelled Naruto standing in front of Sasuke as the boy tried to leave. "Move Dumbass" sighed Sasuke trying again to get around the boy who refused to move. "I'm not a dumbass you jerk i'm your boyfriend" shouted Naruto hugging Sasuke. Sasuke was in a bad mood and pushed the boy away.

"Get off maybe I made a mistake why would I want a monster for a boyfriend" said Sasuke instantly regreting his words. "Uh look I didn't mean that" he said. "Its just I still have to kill Itachi and all" he told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same _

Naruto pushed Sasuke's hand away. "If Itachi were to disappear you would be all mine right if he were to die, THEN I'LL KILL HIM" he shouted running out of the apartment.

"Naruto wait!" shouted Sasukehitting his head agaist the door softly. "Come back" he sighed. Streching Sasuke went to get dressed never imagning Naruto would even find Itachi.

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
_

"That jerk Sasuke his stupid brother obession is starting to bug me" he thought running through the rain. "I will find him and kill him and SASUKE WILL BE ALL MINE" he laughed the thought pleasing him. "Kill who demon boy?" asked a voice from behind the boy. Naruto swung around quickly and saw Itachi standing before him.

"I-Itachi?" asked Naruto. Itachi smirked. "I heard my foolish little brother found something new to hold dear so I thought I'd come take that away to" he laughed evily. Naruto stepped back as Itachi advanced forward. "Remember you're promise Naruto" he told himself. "Kill Itachi and Sasuke is all yours" he thought taking a stand. The rain poured down on them as the perpared to fight.

_I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't _

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

Sasuke stood shaking the memories away. He walked down the steps on to the now lamp lit street towards his home. He passed by the Ramen shop and the academy until he was home. He went into his bedroom and fell on his bed falling asleep. A sleep plauged by nightmares. Of a single disire just to see him.

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up_

"Sasuke" Sasuke shot up and looked for the source of the voice but found no one was there with him. Naruto wans't there. He got up and walked outside and started running. He didn't care where he just needed to clear his head and he found himself on THAT street.

The one he had avoided for so long. The memories came flooding back making him sick to his stomach.

_I keep asking why  
And I can't take it_  
"Ha you think i'm scared of you I'm here to kill you Itachi!"yelled Naruto running forwardready to punch him. Itachi evaded the attack and punched Naruto in the stomach making him dubble over in the mud. "Stupid little demon boy you think you can beat me?" said Itachi pulling Naruto up by his hair.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed the shocked Itachi in the chest knocking him down. Sasuke slipped on his shoes and grabbed an umbrella. He had to go find his idiot before he caught a cold. Sasuke set out in to the rain and walked about a block before he sensed HIM. Sasuke dropped his umbrella and ran towards the source.

_It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

Sasuke turned to corner and saw Itachi pull a kunai out of his chest and throw in straight at him. Sasuke couldn't move or think everything was a flash. Then a flash of blood and Naruto was thrown into his arms. "You Idiot!" yelled Sasuke pressing on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Naruto pushed Sasuke away.

"Hey if I kill him you'll be all mine and you'll be at peace finally after all this time" smiled Naruto leaving Sasuke behind him. Naruto attacked again evading to his best ability taking hits as the came. Naruto couldn't get close enough to hit him. Naruto charged head on and Sasuke gasped at what he saw next. Itachi's arm went through Naruto but Naruto had slit his throat in the process.

Sasuke fell to his knee's next to Naruto's bleeding form and cried. "Hey"said Naruto looking up at him. "Why the tears tough guy?"asked Naruto as the rain washed the blood from his face."You Idoit" cried Sasuke burying his head into Naruto's chest. "Well your mine now for good" said Naruto kissing Sasuke's head. Sasuke felt Naruto's form go limp in his hold.

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

Sasuke sat in the muddy street crying. He want to scream. He wanted to die. He got up and walked over to Itachi who was still alive but bearly. "You still lose foolish little brother" he laughed softly. Sasuke stepped on his face and kicked him over so he didn't have to look at him. "I can't chase either one of you anymore can I?" he whispered falling down.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...  
_

Sasuke stood up and smiled. "I'll be able to chase you again Naruto and when I find you i'm gonna kick your ass for this" he said turning his back to that street walking home in the darkness of the night.

WOW!

That was very depressing wasn't it?

Well Reviews are nice and great so review and maybe I can make another chapter to this some how!

Thanks!_  
_


End file.
